


November 2004

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prologue, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Darcy picks up her fork and pokes at her pasta for a moment before setting it back down and looking across the table. “I’m not ashamed of my family.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark
Series: Lady P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 20
Kudos: 306





	November 2004

Stark swaggers into Jane’s lab just as Darcy opens the fridge to root around for lunch. “Intern!”

Darcy groans. “What, Stark?”

“Come on, kid. Lemme take you to lunch.”

Darcy eyes him suspiciously over the door of the fridge.

The look Stark gives her is vaguely pleading and makes her curious enough to agree. He takes her to an expensive but casual bistro where they both fit in without changing - him in his suit and her in jeans and a sweater.

She waits until they order to pin him with a stare. “What’s the deal, Stark?”

He gives her an affronted look. “We’re friends, aren’t we? You  _ can _ call me Tony.”

Darcy winces. “Sorry, but I really can’t.”

“Guessing that has something to do with your husband?”

Darcy spits her water halfway across the table.

Stark doesn’t bat an eye. “Anyway, there’s some discrepancies in your paperwork and your actual background,” he tells her blunty. “I like you better than I like the suits we’re all vaguely accountable to, so I fixed it before they could catch it, but… well, I’m a nosy son of a bitch, and your real name made me very curious.”

Darcy feels like she’s been sucker-punched.

Stark holds his hands up placatingly. “Woah, don’t panic kid! I didn’t tell anyone and I hid it… I just wanna know why  _ you’re _ hiding it.”

Darcy forces herself to breathe. “First of all, thank you. But… why?”

“Why did I hide it?”

Darcy nods.

Stark shrugs. “There’s a lot of times I’ve wished I could just change my name and disappear. I can think of twenty good reasons without even trying. I’m not gonna take it away from someone who actually managed to do it.”

Darcy almost smiles. “Thank you… I know I already said it, but really.”

They fall silent as their lunch arrives.

Darcy picks up her fork and pokes at her pasta for a moment before setting it back down and looking across the table. “I’m not ashamed of my family.”

Stark smirks. “Didn’t think you were. They’re a good family.”

She takes a deep breath and speaks quietly, finally explaining. “Lewis  _ is _ my maiden name. I’m a P-” she cuts herself off and clears her throat. “I married into the family. My husband doesn’t use the name either. It’s… there’s some complicated family dynamics there. It’s safer for everyone involved for us to use the names we do.”

To his credit, Stark just nods. “Fair enough. So… you ever gonna bring hubby around to meet your merry band of misfits?”

Darcy snorts. “When the planets align… or something like that.”


End file.
